Magnetic storage media are moved relative to a magnetic head in order to read and write information to and from the magnetic disc. The magnetic storage media, or disc typically includes a substrate, an underlayer, a magnetic layer, an overcoat layer, and a lubricant layer. In order to maximize the capacity of a magnetic disc, the magnetic head desirably flies as close as possible to the magnetic disc. The lubricant layer is designed to reduce the wear and tear that such low flight heights can cause. As the fly height, or head media spacing (referred to as “HMS”) decreases, new and more effective lubricants become necessary.